La Charmeuse de pirates
by Nastasia-chan
Summary: "Je savais que je n'arpentais pas la mer inutilement, sans but ni rêve précis. Au fond de moi, je le savais. Mais maintenant que j'ai trouvé mon objectif à accomplir, il fallait qu'on se rencontre n'est-ce pas? Évidement. Et ça t'amuse ! Ça t'amuse de m'en faire baver hein ? Je te hais. Je te hais, Trafalgar Law ! Et saches que pour cela, je le jure sur mon honneur, tu le paieras."
1. Prologue

Prologue

Blessée et au bord de l'inconscience, je me trouvais dans une barque, allongée sur le dos et perdue au beau milieu de cette vaste mer. Ma jambe, réduite en charcuterie en passant, me faisait souffrir. D'ailleurs, je commence à ne plus la sentir... Mais que m'a-t-il pris d'affronter une section complète de la Marine alors que je n'étais pas en état ? J'aurais dû fuir ! Mais comme toujours, mon orgueil me l'interdisait ! Je suis vraiment idiote parfois... Non. Rectification : je suis définitivement une sombre crétine.

Occupée à observer les étoiles et le ciel dégagé, ma vue se troubla peu à peu. Maintenant que j'en parle, les étoiles ont-elles toujours été si nombreuses et brillantes ? Et la Lune... Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle était si envoutante... Quel beau spectacle tout de même... Ma respiration ralentie, mes paupières deviennent lourdes. Je suis consciente que si je m'endors maintenant, c'est la mort assurée. Je me viderais de mon sang et se sera la fin. Il faut que je trouve un médecin. Cette dernière pensée me fit esquisser un petit sourire. Comme si je pouvais trouver un médecin au beau milieu de la mer ! Ça serai d'ailleurs hilarant, ha ha ! Je l'imagine se trimballant avec son sac de matériels et marchant sur l'eau avec un air purement professionnel ! Je commence à sérieusement divaguer... En tant normal j'aurais éclaté d'un rire franc, mais actuellement mon corps ne me le permet pas. Vu mon état, je ne suis même pas capable de bougée ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre.

Mes paupières, trop lourdes, se ferment complètement. Petit à petit, je n'entends plus le bruit des vagues. Je ne sens plus l'odeur salée qui leur est propre. Doucement, je sombres dans le néant… Serait-ce ma fin ?

A suivre


	2. Chapite 1

Chapitre I: Souvenir d'enfance

« Dis Dis, Oshi-nee ! Me demanda une voix enfantine. C'est quoi un pirate ? »

Assise sur l'herbe dans la clairière à coté de la forêt, je me retournai, quittant le ciel des yeux, et découvris une bouillie adorable au regard bleu foncé et couverte d'une petite touffe blonde. Ce petit garçon devait avoir à peine six ans.

« Un pirate ? Répétais-je, surprise par sa question.

- Oui, un pirate ! »

Je pris mon menton entre mes doigts, signe de réflexion et je me mis à scruter le visage de mon petit frère. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs un immense sourire et s'était mis à froisser son tee-shirt orange claire avec ses petites mains, attendant ma réponse. Décidément, il posait des questions bizarres pour un môme. En fronçant les sourcils, je fermai les yeux et me mis à chercher une réponse à sa demande :

« Bah, commençais-je en haussant les épaules, les gens disent que se sont des mauvaises personnes et qu'ils faut pas s'approcher d'eux. »

Le petit eu un mouvement de recul et fronça les sourcils à son tour.

« Oui mais, c'est les gens qui disent ça ! Me dit-il mécontent en gonflant ses joues. Toi, grande sœur, tu dis quoi ?

Moi ? Répétais-je encore une fois, hébétée.

Oui, toi Onee-chan ! »

Fermant les yeux, je pris la même position que tout à l'heure: menton entre mes doigts et sourcils froncés. Après une intense réflexion et deux à trois minutes de silence, je décidai de répondre à mon frère.

« Moi je dirai que se sont des personnes libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent, dis-je. Ils ne sont pas comme nous, villageois et simple citoyens. Eux, ils rêvent d'aventures, de voyages, de découvertes. Une simple vie de routines et d'habitudes ne leurs suffit pas. Ils veulent plus ! Encore plus ! Toujours plus ! Les pirates ont une soif de péripéties. C'est comme de la nourriture pour eux ! Et s'ils ne mangent pas, ils meurent. Ils quittent donc leurs villages et leurs familles pour se nourrir ! Ils arpentent les mers et les océans, en quettes d'aventures ! »

Je m'arrêtai et repris ma respiration.

« Des Hommes libres, sans aucunes chaînes pour les retenir, défiant la mer et ses dangers... Pour moi, c'est ça être pirate ! »

Ma dernière parole était un murmure discret, mais assez fort pour que mon frère l'entende. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais debout, les poings fermés et celui de droite levé vers le ciel, à la hauteur de mon visage. Croisant le visage ébahit de mon petit frère, je sentis des rougeurs me monter aux joues. Je croisai les bras, me raclai légèrement la gorge et me rassis en tailleur en face du petit boue d'homme comme si de rien était.

« Voilà petite tête, j'ai répondu à ta question. Content ? Demandais-je avec un sourire. »

Celui-ci avait toujours son air surpris mais s'assit tout de même en face de moi, gardant le silence. Intriguée de n'avoir aucune répartie venant de lui, je me mis à scruter son visage. Le soleil faisait briller ses beaux cheveux blonds et leurs donnait une couleur dorée semblable à celle du blé. Il réfléchissait. Décidément, son esprit était tourmenté pour un gamin. Je soupirai, m'allongeai et repris ma contemplation du ciel.

« Oshi-nee ! Cria-t-il subitement en se levant d'un bond. »

Sursautant, je me relevai rapidement.

« Quoi ? Demandais-je en voyant son comportement. »

Il avait un doigt accusateur tremblant pointé vers moi et son visage était animé d'une expression de pure surprise.

« Qu'es-ce que t'a encore ?

Ç-ça v-veut, ç-ça veut di-dire q-que, ç-ça veut dire que... ! Bégaya-t-il.

Abrèges, bon sang ! M'écriais-je impatiente.

Onee-chan est une pirate ! Cria-t-il enfin, complétement paniqué. »

Quoi ? Où est-il encore allé chercher ça ? Cet enfant avait de réels problèmes mentaux, c'était maintenant certain ! M'avait-il déjà vu avec une épée, sur un bateau ou un truc du genre ? Sérieusement ! Et puis, je n'avais que douze ans !

« Pourquoi tu me l'avais jamais dis ? Demanda-t-il en se jetant sur moi et en me frappant de ses petits poings sans force. Grande sœur est méchante, méchante, méchante !

Mais n'importe quoi ! M'écriais-je en attrapant ses petits poignets. Comment en es-tu arrivé à une conclusion pareil ?

Tu m'a expliqué ce que c'était un pirate ! Arrête de mentir ! »

Je vous ai déjà dis que cet enfant avait besoin d'un séjour à l'asile ? Non ? Gardez-le en tête alors.

« Arrêtes de gigoter et explique moi, sombre abruti !

J'suis pas un abruti, c'est toi la crétine ! S'écria-t-il en me donnant un coup de pied. »

Je lâchai prise sous la légère douleur de son coup et le gamin en profita pour s'enfuir en criant que j'étais une pirate. Alors lui, il va m'entendre.

« Espèce de petit morveux... Murmurais-je, ma tempe battant nerveusement. Attends que je t'attrape ! »

Et s'ensuit une fatigante et bruyante course poursuite. Le môme avait bien l'air de s'amuser, d'après les rires enfantins qu'il émettait. Étant enfin proche de lui et l'insultant de tout les noms d'oiseaux que je connaissais, je trébuchai sur une pierre et m'étalai de tout mon long sur l'herbe, entrainant – au passage – le petit démon. Je l'étouffais le serrais dans mes bras et le chatouillai en lui demandant des explications.

« D'a-d'accord, d-d'accord ! Ria-t-il. J'abandonne ! »

Je cessai donc ma petite torture et me mis en position assise avec, néanmoins, un petit sourire amusé. Le petit se releva aussi et se plaça en face de moi.

« Alors ? M'impatientais-je

Fais pas comme si tu savais pas. Dit-il, accusateur.

Sauf que je ne sais vraiment pas, gros malin ! »

Il me tira la langue, croisa les bras et prit un air intellectuel qui me fis légèrement pouffer de rire.

« Je t'ai demandé ce que c'était un pirate ? Demanda-t-il en attendant mon approbation. »

J'hochai la tête.

« Tu m'a expliqué ? »

J'hochai la tête.

« Je t'ai écouté ? »

J'hochai la tête.

« Bah Onee-chan, tu m'a fais ton exact description ! »

J'hochai la tête.

...

Attendez ! Quoi ?

« Et en quoi t'ai-je fais ma description, petit frère ? Demandais-je en soupirant.

Toi, grande sœur, tu fais ce que tu veux ! T'écoutes jamais les adultes du village quand ils te parlent. Même que tu te dispute tout le temps avec Mamie Poulet parce que tu déranges tout le temps ses poulets en les poursuivants !

Avoues que c'est hilarant quand ils se bousculent tous entre eux de peur que je les attaque et que Poulets-Baa-san me poursuit avec son ballet ! M'écriais-je en riant. »

C'était l'un de mes passe-temps préféré ! Quand je sentais que je m'ennuyais ou que le village était trop calme, je m'introduisais par effraction dans la ferme de Mamie Poulets – surnom inventé d'ailleurs en rapport avec le nombre incalculable de poulets qu'elle détenait et son chapeau en plumes– et je m'amusais à faire peur aux poulets (trop de poulets, tue le poulet). Mais le moment que j'aimais le plus, c'est quand la vieille Mamie sortait de chez elle en trombe, munie bien évidemment de son éternel ballet, et me poursuivait à son tour ! Notre petite dispute réveillait alors tout le village, car, bien-sur, cette amusante anecdote se passait aux heures de l'aube ! Tout n'est qu'une question de savoir-faire, cela va de soit. J'avais l'art et la manière de foutre les gens en rogne, et j'en étais fière ! En repensant à cela, je souris et laissai échapper un ricanement.

« Oshi-nee ! Tu m'écoutes ? Me réprimanda le petit frère.

Oui oui !

Donc je disais que tu n'obéissais jamais aux adultes, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! Et... Il fit une pause. Et puis... »

Il s'était tus, baissant la tête pour cacher les légères rougeurs -que j'avais aperçu au passe- de son visage. Il était gêné. Avait-il peur que je me mette en colère ?

« Oui ? L'encourageai-je avec un sourire, continue.

C'est que... Murmura-t-il hésitant. Toi aussi tu rêves d'aventures, pas vrai grande sœur ? »

Je le regardai, ébahie par ses propos.

« Tu penses peut-être que je ne le sais pas mais, je te vois souvent sur la falaise, à coté du port. Tu t'assoies et tu fixes la mer. Quand tu fais ça, on dirait que tu réfléchis et que t'essayes de voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre coté de l'océan. Tu restes immobile pendant au moins une heure et après tu regardes le ciel, tu prends une grande inspiration puis tu te lèves. Mais avant de te retourner et de venir au village, tu regardes une dernière fois la mer et tu fais un sourire tout triste. J'aime pas quand t'as ce sourire ! On dirait que t'es pas heureuse et que tu veux pleurer ! Et moi ça me rend triste... »

Le fixant toujours de mes yeux, je me demandais depuis quand avait-il autant le sens de l'observation. Pour un enfant de six ans, ce gamin était vraiment mature. Trop mature. M'apprêtant à répliquer que c'était faux, que je n'étais pas le moins du monde triste, que j'étais heureuse de ma vie actuelle et que, plus que tout, j'étais heureuse de vivre auprès de lui, il me devança néanmoins.

« Grande sœur, ton sourire triste, on dirait que tu l'adresse à la mer. On dirait que la mer est une personne. Et puis, ce sourire, tu le fais à la mer parce que tu peux pas aller vers elle, hein ? Parce que tu peux pas quitter le village, c'est pour ça que t'es triste, pas vrai ? »

Il releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Et ce que j'y découvris me stupéfia. Des larmes. Il pleurait. Prise d'une soudaine angoisse, je me tendis.

« Onee-chan, si tu peux pas aller sur la mer, c'est à cause de moi ? Parce que tu dois rester au village pour me garder ? Hein que c'est à cause de moi ? Me dit-il en sanglotant.

Non... Non, je-

Oshi-nee, je sais que c'est de ma faute ! Me coupa-t-il en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main. »

Non ! Ce n'étais pas de sa faute ! Pourquoi est-il si triste ? Je n'aime pas ! Je déteste quand mon petit frère est triste ! Lui, habituellement joyeux et souriant, il pleurait ! Ma vue se brouilla. Mes yeux se remplissaient d'un liquide salé que je n'avais plus senti depuis longtemps. Je serrai les poings et me précipitai sur lui pour l'étreindre. Celui-ci serra mon buste de ses petites mains instinctivement.

« Qu'es-ce que tu raconte encore, imbécile de petit frère ? Le réprimandais-je gentiment en retenant mes larmes. Je ne suis pas malheureuse du tout ! Au contraire, sais-tu à quel point je suis heureuse qu'on soit ensemble ? »

Il resserra sa prise, laissa échapper un sanglot et plongea son visage contre ma poitrine.

« Je t'aime petit frère, murmurais-je. Et cela pour toujours ! »

Et il se lâcha, libérant toutes les larmes de son petit corps. Je le laissai pleurer contre ma poitrine et resserrai mon emprise. Comment avait-il put se rendre coupable ? Jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'aurais pus lui en vouloir. Mon petit frère était tout pour moi ! Absolument tout ! Bien que nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang, c'était tous comme. Sa mère était une jeune femme sublime âgée vingt-cinq ans quand elle m'a recueillit. Mon petit frère venait tous juste de naître et moi j'avais plus ou moins six ans. Je vagabondais dans la rue, abandonnée par mes parents biologiques. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle qu'une gamine de six ans ait survécu seul sur Grand Line ! Cette femme m'avait trouvé un jour dans une ruelle, à même le sol et mourante. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans un grand lit bien chaud et douillet. Et c'est à partir de là que j'avais intégré la famille Akane D. Je n'avais opposé aucune résistance et j'avais accepté son aide les bras ouverts ! Naturellement douce et d'une bonté extraordinaire, elle m'avait présenté le petit. Je l'avais considéré comme mon frère à l'instant. Nous étions inséparable. Je l'adorais ! Cependant, je n'avais jamais réellement connu le père de l'enfant. Maman m'avait toujours dit que c'était un pirate qui l'avait lâchement abandonnée alors qu'elle était enceinte de mon petit frère. Mais au vu du ton de sa voix, je devinais qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas plus que ça. Quelque année plus tard, alors que le petit avait trois ans et moi neuf, on apprit qu'elle avait une maladie incurable. Et le jour de son heure arriva : elle mourut. Je n'avais pas versé une larme, me retenant comme je pouvais. Sur son lit de mort, elle m'avait fait promettre de ne jamais être triste, de toujours écouter mon cœur, de suivre mes rêves. Je lui promis que je prendrais soin de mon petit frère comme elle l'avait fait avec moi, qu'elle pouvait mourir tranquille et reposer en paix. Et elle m'avait sourie. Un sourire si doux... Elle m'avait calmée instantanément. Et ce fut sa fin. La fin de Akane D Mikoto.

Et me voici aujourd'hui, mon petit frère et moi. Je l'avais vu grandir ce petit. Je l'avais élevé avec l'aide des villageois. Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur.

« Alors tu n'es pas une pirate ? »

Nous étions sur le chemin qui menait vers la falaise. La falaise où il m'avait vu. Il fallait passer par la forêt et aux environs du lac.

« Puisque je te répète que non ! Répliquais-je fatiguée.

Tu es sur ?

Oui ! Sur et certaine !

Mmmmh... Grommela-t-il en me regardant de ses yeux inquisiteur. »

Je soupirai encore une fois. Ce petit était parfois fatiguant.

« Es-ce que tu veux le devenir alors ? »

Je me retournai vers lui en marchant, haussant un sourcil.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Tu rêves d'aventures grande-sœur ! Affirma-t-il. C'est clair comme de l'eau de pierre !

Comme de l'eau de roche. Le repris-je.

Oui oui ! Balbutia-t-il embarrassé. C'est pareil et en plus ça rime ! »

Je retins un rire. Il est vrai que je me demandais ce qu'il y avait de l'autre coté de la mer, à l'horizon. Des iles encore inexplorés ? Des trésors ? Des dangers ? J'avais vraiment envie de savoir mais c'était insensé. J'avais une vie au village, des connaissances, une maison à entretenir et, plus que tout, un frère à garder et à élever ! Je ne pouvais pas tout quitter sur un coup de tête et une soif d'aventures comme excuse ! Que dirait maman ? C'était impossible.

« T'as raison, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il y a de l'autre coté... »

Mon frère se figea et me fixa.

« Mais c'est impossible, tu le sais bien ! Déclarais-je avec un sourire. J'aime beaucoup ma vie ici. Et puis, qui embêtera les villageois et te nourrira ? Hein ? »

J'éclatai d'un rire franc sous les yeux de mon petit frère.

« Mais quand je serais grand tu pourras partir ! S'écria-t-il fermement. J'embêterai les gens tout seul et je me nourrirai tout seul, comme un adulte ! »

Je me stoppai et me retournai vers lui. C'est vrai ça. J'avais oublié qu'il ne sera pas un enfant éternellement et qu'il finira par grandir. Je me mis à poursuivre ma marche d'un pas lent, plonger dans mes pensées. Après dix minutes de silence, nous arrivâmes enfin au sommet de la falaise. Le soleil déclinait et la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Au loin, nous pouvions voir des bateaux marchands accoster au port. La mer. La mer. Son odeur m'enivrait. Le bruit des vagues me faisaient rêver.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à me voir pirate ? »

Surpris, il me regarda, intrigué.

« Parce que si tu manges pas, tu va mourir ! Répondit-il précipitamment. Tu as dis que si les gens qui ont besoin d'aventures n'en mangent pas, ils meurent ! Je veux pas que Oshi-nee meurt comme maman ! Je serais tout seul après ! »

Je baissai la tête et serrai les poings.

« Si je pars, tu sera tout seul aussi...

Non ! Si tu pars, tu pourra revenir après avoir mangé !

Et si je ne reviens pas ? M'écriais-je un en colère. La vie d'un pirate n'est pas facile ! Si je meurs en mer ?

Tu ne vas pas mourir. Dit-il calmement. Parce que grand-sœur est forte. »

Je me radoucis. Il se jeta dans mes bras en souriant et releva la tête.

« Je fais confiance à Nee-chan ! »

Je me baissai à sa hauteur et plongea mes yeux dans les siens.

« T'es vraiment mature comme gamin toi !

J'suis pas un gamin ! Répliqua-t-il en tirant la langue.

Si, tu l'es !

Non !

Si !

Non !

Si !

Non !

Non !

Si !

Bah tu vois, tu le dis toi même ! Déclarais-je en ricanant.

…

…

Eh ! Se pleins-t-il. Tu m'a piégé ! »

J'éclatai de rire et lui fis une pichenette sur le front. Il gonfla ses joues et se mis à bouder.

« Eh ! L'interpelais-je. Faut pas bouder !

Oshi-nee est méchante !

Mais oui... »

Il se mit à réfléchir. Quelle ânerie va-t-il sortir encore ?

« J'arrête de bouder à une seule condition ! Dit-il.

Parle toujours, tu m'intéresses !

Maieeeeeuh ! Grande-sœur !

Bon, alors dis pour voir.

D'abord, dis moi si tu veux devenir une pirate !

Je sais pas ! M'écriais-je. Je n'y ai pas trop réfléchi, et puis j'ai que douze ans.

Mais c'est possible quand même, pas vrai ?

Oui, peut-être quand tu sera grand.

Très bien ! Alors promets-moi que... »

Il serra mon buste de ses petits bras et me fit un magnifique sourire. J'adore mon petit frère.

« Oui, Shiro ? L'incitais-je.

Quand tu seras pirate, grande-sœur, promets-moi que tu ...- »


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre II: Sauvée par des pirates ?

Rien. Je ne voyais absolument rien. Cela faisait un moment déjà. Dix minutes ? Peut être vingt ? Ou même des heures entières ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'avais aucune notion du temps. Après avoir rêvée de ce vieux souvenir, je fus engloutis dans un trou sans fond, aussi noir que les abysses. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la première fois que ce moment de ma jeunesse s'était immiscé dans mon sommeil. Bien au contraire. Je ne dis pas que j'en rêvais tout les soirs ! J'en rêvais souvent. Voilà tout. Mais, comme toujours, mon rêve prenait fin sur mon serment envers mon frère. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait-il paraître, je n'avais aucun souvenir de cette promesse. Je savais qu'elle étais importante. Je le savais très bien ! Au fond de moi, je le savais ! Mais aucun souvenir. Rien. Nada. Même pas un indice. Le noir total. Comme celui où je me trouvais à l'instant d'ailleurs. Judicieux rapprochement ! Je suis fière de moi !

Soudain, en essayant de bouger mon corps, une chose apparue, qui fut comme une délivrance pour moi. Une espèce de lumière brève. Comme une étincelle, qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Et j'ouvris enfin les yeux. Pas en sursaut et dégoulinante de sueur, non. Juste comme ça. Comme si je m'éveillais lentement, le matin d'une journée banale. Or, je savais que ce n'allait pas être une journée banale. Oh que non ! La première chose que je vis fut un plafond. Un plafond en bois noircit. Par le temps peut-être ? Ou bien par l'absence d'entretien ? Je fus soulagée. Si j'étais capable de réfléchir et de débattre avec ma conscience sur un vulgaire plafond, je devinai donc que ma santé mentale n'avait subit aucun dégât. Enfin, aucun dégât dans un sens. Car se questionner sur un banal plafond restait tout de même idiot et puéril. Idiot surtout. Mais c'était déjà un bon point. Bien ! Passons au prochain diagnostic : mon organisme. Mon corps était engourdi et j'avais la bouche pâteuse. Je voyais assez bien le plafond. Bien que j'étais plongée dans la noirceur de la nuit, l'astre lunaire envoyait, au travers d'un hublot, un rayon lumineux dans la pièce. Une pièce que je devinais être une chambre, d'après le lit, sur lequel je me trouvais, le hublot, qui se situait dans mon champs de vision sur le mur de gauche et une armoire en face dudit lit. En conclusion : pour le sens visuel, c'était OK. Prochain test ! J'aspirai une grande bouffée d'air par le nez. L'air s'engouffrait dans mes poumons en émettant un petit sifflement. Une odeur de bois mouillé vint me titiller le nez. Sens de l'odorat et de l'ouïe, OK. Je bougeai mes mains posées le long de mon corps. Celle-ci caressèrent le tissu qui me recouvrait. Doux, bien qu'une présence de quelques plies. Sens du toucher, OK. Bien bien bien ! J'avais l'air d'aller pour le mieux ! Reste encore le sens du goût. Mais ça, je verrai plus tard. Il fallait d'abord que je saches où j'avais atterri.

Prenant appuie sur mes coudes, je redressais mon buste. Je pivotais ma tête à droite et à gauche, et je pus enfin voir la totalité de la chambre. Un pupitre se trouvait contre le mur où se situait mon lit, à ma droite, et, à mon grand soulagement, une porte fermé sur le mur de droite. Mais aucune trace de mon arme. Je ne m'en inquiétais pas plus que ça. Il fallait sortir d'ici.

Complètement redressée maintenant, je repoussai de mes bras la couverture blanche assez usée, qui me couvrait, et découvris mes jambes. Une d'entre elle était bandée. Celle de droite : celle où je m'étais blessée. Quelqu'un m'avait donc soigné. Remontant mes yeux vers mon corps, je vis aussi que mes vêtements avaient été changés. Mon short noir et mon débardeur bleu ciel, surement trempés de sang, on été troqués par une chemise blanche ample qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse. Je soupirai. En plus d'être privée de mes libres mouvements (car, étant droitière, ma jambe de droite était celle avec laquelle je prenais appuie) j'avais maintenant une dette. Je n'aimais pas avoir de dette envers les gens. Ça ne rapportais que des problèmes. Oh, et puis merde ! Au pire, je le/la paierai ! Espérons juste que je n'ai pas égaré mon sac qui contenait tout mes objets personnels. Je soupirai de nouveau. Maintenant, direction la porte. Je me mis à bouger, faisant craquer mes articulations, et me plaçai au bord du lit. Par habitude, je posai ma jambe droite au sol en première. Geste aussitôt regretté au vu de la décharge de douleur qui me parcourue des doigts de pieds à la tête et qui me donna une migraine sans nom. Mes oreilles bourdonnèrent. J'eus un léger ricanement nerveux. Je comprenais maintenant ! L'étincelle qui m'avais réveillée de mon espèce de coma, c'était en faite la douleur dû à l'essai de bouger mon corps. Étrange phénomène...

Essayons une deuxième tentative. Je posai ma jambe gauche cette fois et m'appuyai doucement dessus, faisant grincer le sol en bois. Me voilà debout. Je fus prise d'un vertige et quelques taches noir apparurent dans mon champs de vision : pression artérielle élevée dû à mon manque de mobilité prolongé sans doute. Je fermai les yeux et posai ma main dessus. Après quelques secondes, mes paupières s'ouvrirent. Les taches avaient disparu et mon vertige avec. C'était à ce moment que j'avais aperçu les pansements sur mon poignet intérieur, au niveau des vaines. M'avait-on placée sous perfusion ? La personne qui m'avait soignée était un médecin alors ? Levant un sourcil et en prenant appui sur mon lit, je rejoignis le mur et, m'aidant de celui-ci, je me déplaçai lentement vers la porte en évitant un maximum de poser ma jambe droite au sol. Good job ! Je pris une longue inspiration et plaçai mon oreille sur la porte. Aucun bruit. Posant une main sur la poignée, je déclenchai le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte. Ouverture qui provoqua un long grincement aiguë. Foutue porte !

Je m'aventurai dans le couloir, ne refermant pas la porte derrière moi (hors de question de risquer de se faire repérer) et m'aperçus que le sol tanguait. Un bateau ? Peut-être était-ce un bateau marchand ? Il n'ont pas encore découvert mon identité alors ! Sinon, ils m'auraient tuée sans aucun doute ! Cette pensée me soulagea. Toujours aidée du mur, je m'enfonçai peu à peu dans le couloir. Je regardais curieusement l'architecture de celui-ci. Contrairement à la chambre de laquelle j'étais sortie, le décor était bien plus moderne. Le sol était recouvert de dalles de couleur grise métal toutes simples et les murs étaient peints en blanc. Froid, certes, mais moderne. Ça me plaisait. Mais ce décor me faisait étrangement penser à un hôpital. Continuant toujours ma marche, vint alors une intersection. Soit le couloir de gauche, soit celui de droite. Je pris celui de gauche. Me demandez pas pourquoi, c'était une décision au pif. Je soupirai encore une fois d'agacement. Marcher comme cela était vraiment peu plaisant. Ça me faisait littéralement chier. Tendant l'oreille, j'entendis un brouhaha. Plus je m'approchais de la fin du couloir, plus les voix devenaient distinctes et fortes. C'était des voix d'hommes. Je devinais donc que le lieu où se trouvaient ces hommes était dans les alentours. Peut-être devais-je aller à leur rencontre ? Peut-être. Suivant la tonalité de leur voix, je vagabondais dans les couloirs du bateau. On aurait dit un labyrinthe. Une énième intersection passée, et je vis une porte légèrement ouverte sur le mur de gauche, d'où s'échappait un filet de lumière intense. Les voix étaient maintenant plus que bruyantes. Bingo ! Je m'approchai comme je pus de la porte et jetai un œil par l'entrebâillement.

Ce que je vis me pétrifia sur place. Des pirates. C'était des pirates ! J'étais stupéfiée. Ils étaient penauds, assis, se relaxant. Chacun tenait son propre verre d'alcool et discutait gaiement. Certains, complétement saouls, dansaient et manquaient à chaque pas de se rétamer au sol. Mais un détail me laissait perplexe. Il portait tous une combinaison blanche assez ridicule où trônait fièrement un Jolly Roger qui me faisait étrangement penser à un virus. Pourquoi des pirates m'avaient-ils sauvé ? Avaient-ils l'intention de me faire chanter ? De me réduire en esclavage peut-être ? Ou pire, de me livrer à la Marine en échange de ma prime ! Il fallait partir d'ici au plus vite ! Mais avant, il me fallait mon sac et mon arme. Surtout mon sac ! Récupérer mon arme était pour moi d'une facilité déconcertante.

Un mouvement brusque au fond de la pièce coupa court à mes réflexions. Un homme monstrueusement gigantesque se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha dangereusement de l'emplacement où je me trouvais. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs le seul à ne pas porter la combinaison. Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Qu'es-ce que j'en avais à foutre qu'il ne porte pas de combinaison moi ? Il fallait me cacher ! Et tout de suite ! Je me précipitai hâtivement vers l'angle de l'intersection du couloir et j'en oubliai même de ne pas m'appuyer sur ma jambe blessée. Je retins un cri et mon visage se crispa de pure douleur.

« Putain ! » Murmurais-je pour moi même.

Contenant ma souffrance, j'observai discrètement la porte s'ouvrir complètement. Le géant passa sa tête par le cadrant de la porte et la pivotait de droite à gauche, cherchant quelque chose. Il ne m'a quand même pas remarquée ! Si... ? Une voix venant de la pièce l'arracha de sa contemplation.

« Bah qu'es-ce que tu fais ?

Il me semble avoir vu une ombre, répondit platement le géant d'une voix grave. »

Il parlait de mon ombre là, non ? J'esquissai un sourire nerveux.

« Une ombre ? Répéta son ami. C'est peut-être le capitaine qui passait par là.

Non. Le capitaine doit prendre sa douche en ce moment.

Alors t'as trop bu !

L'alcool ne me fait aucun effet, répliqua calmement le géant.

T'es chiant ! Répondit son ami, agacé. »

J'aurais presque trouvé cette situation amusante si je n'étais pas à deux doigts de me faire surprendre par un géant de quatre mètres.

« Allez, t'en fais pas et reviens t'amuser avec nous ! L'incita son ami. Il paraît que Sachi a acheté une revue intéressante à la dernière escale. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

L'homme éclata d'un rire grotesque. Oui, c'est ça le géant ! Écoutes ton ami le pervers et retourne gentiment t'assoir !

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas, dit le géant d'une voix monocorde en se retournant tout de même vers son ami.

Pffff, maugréa l'homme. Aucune virilité toi ! »

La virilité n'a rien à voir avec ça, abruti... L'homme de quatre mètres suivit néanmoins son ami et jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le couloir avant de refermer la porte, couvrant ainsi le brouhaha qui s'échappait de la pièce. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'avoir. Je lâchai un long soupir de soulagement et me laissai aller contre le mur. Un mur. C'était ce que croyais, avant que ledit mur ne cède sous mon poids. Un mur ne se casse pas si facilement, non ? Je me figeai. Le temps s'était ralenti, avant qu'il ne reprenne subitement sa course folle. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je me retrouvai avachie au sol. Je sentis un déchirement et ma jambe m'envoya une sourde décharge électrique. Mes oreilles bourdonnèrent et ma vue se troubla. Je me mordis sauvagement la lèvre pour retenir un cri de plainte, libérant ainsi un liquide carmin qui se glissa dans ma bouche. Le liquide avait un goût métallique. Du sang. Au moins, pour le sens du goût, c'était maintenant OK. Relevant mon regard, je m'aperçus que le mur était en réalité une porte. Foutue porte !

« Putain ! » Murmurais-je encore une fois.

Je me redressai difficilement et observai mon bandage. Autrefois blanc, il était maintenant teinté de rouge. Merde ! Qu'es-ce que je vais faire ? Me voilà dans de beaux draps ! Me maudissant encore et encore d'être une sombre idiote, je sentis soudainement un souffle chaud sur la peau nue de mon cou. Je frémis. Ce souffle était rythmé. Un peu comme... une respiration ? Mon corps se tendis au maximum, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, mes mains se crispèrent, plantant mes ongles dans la chemise que je portais. Ma respiration s'arrêta... Je pivotai lentement ma tête sur le coté droit et découvris des yeux. Des yeux aux iris grises d'une couleur semblable au minéral qu'était l'hématite. Une couleur profondément enivrante. C'était un homme. Le détenteur de ses orbes esquissait un sourire sarcastique, fourbe, insolent. Le contraste entre ses yeux et son sourire était inquiétant. Terrifiant.

« Que fait-tu là ? »

Une voix sensuelle et profonde, comme ses yeux, doté d'une pointe d'amusement. Il s'amusait. Un frisson d'angoisse me parcouru. Il me fallait fuir.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre III: Les soins d'un grossier inconnu.

J'étais médusée. Mes yeux plantés dans les siens, mon corps ne me répondait plus. Je me contentais juste de fixer les orbes grises de cet homme. Des orbes orageuses qui me faisaient me sentir petite. Ridiculement petite. Elles me narguaient, j'étais inférieure. Combinez cela à son sourire sarcastique et le tour était joué. Se rendait-il seulement compte de l'emprise qu'avaient ses iris ? Apparemment oui puisqu'il avait l'air de s'amuser. Oui, il s'amusait de mon comportement.

Sans prévenir, un liquide froid tomba sur ma nuque sous forme de gouttelette. Le liquide s'aventura lentement sous ma chemise en suivant les traits de la peau mon dos, avant de se laisser couler doucement plus bas. Je me réveillai de ma transe en sursaut. Bénissant tous les liquides du monde entier, je me précipitai à quatre pattes, suite à une jambe hors service pour le moment, à l'extérieur de la pièce où j'avais atterri, et plaquai mon dos contre le mur d'en face. Fronçant les sourcils, je me mis une nouvelle fois à fixer l'inconnu. Il s'était redressé, s'étant mis à ma hauteur il y a quelques secondes. Il avait maintenant les bras croisés, négligemment appuyé sur le cadrant de la porte. Il me surplombait de toute sa hauteur, agrandissant son sourire. Pieds et torse nus, il était vêtu d'un simple pantalon bleu à taches noires. La vingtaine, plutôt grand de taille mais un corps fin. Une musculature taillée, probablement suite à de nombreux entraînements. Cheveux ébènes mouillés, torse et bras marqués par plusieurs tatouages tribaux et parsemés de gouttelettes d'eau. Je comprenais maintenant d'où venait ce liquide sur ma nuque. J'ai dû l'interrompre au beau milieu de sa douche avec le boucan qu'avait provoqué ma chute. Non pas que j'étais grosse. Interrompant mes pensées, une phrase me revint subitement en mémoire: « _Le capitaine doit prendre sa douche en ce moment. ». _J'écarquillai brièvement les yeux en me rappelant de la phrase du géant, avant de froncer les sourcils de manière plus appuyée. Fallait que je tombe directement sur le chef ! Bravo, ma grande, t'as eu le jackpot ! Je me tendis, me collant un peu plus au mur. Cet homme ne m'inspirait pas confiance.

Un silence de plomb régnait. Je le fixai toujours, droit dans les yeux, d'un air méfiant. Je pouvais entendre les quelques bruitages étouffés venant de la salle où se trouvaient la bande de pirates. Des rires et des cris joyeux. Sur quel équipage étais-je tombée ? Cet homme me rappelait quelque chose mais très vaguement. Espérons juste qu'il ne soit pas dangereux. Pas trop, du moins. Ce qui est sur, c'est que ce n'était pas un homme inoffensif. Avec cette aura et ce charisme, c'était impossible. Bougeant les lèvres, il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose. Je le coupai sans aucune hésitation.

« Qui êtes-vous, où suis-je, et pourquoi suis-je ici ? » Articulais-je d'un ton que je voulais ferme.

Se faire interrompre n'a pas l'air de lui avoir plus. Son sourire s'était légèrement fané, mais il se reprit rapidement.

« Ce n'est pas très poli de couper la parole aux gens. »

Une phrase toute simple prononcée d'une voix grave et lente. Il dominait la situation et ça m'énervait au plus haut point.

« Répondez-moi ! » Répliquais-je en haussant le ton.

Erreur. Son sourire avait subitement disparu. Son visage s'était légèrement contracter et il fronçait maintenant les sourcils. Je me surpris à avoir un mouvement de recul.

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais me donner d'ordre. » Dit-il fermement.

Je déglutis mais essayai de ne rien laisser transparaitre sur mon visage.

« C'est... une menace ? » Osais-je.

Remarquant mon hésitation, son sourire ironique revint au galop. Je serrai les dents. Quel homme vulgaire !

« Non, un simple conseil si tu veux rester en vie. »

Aucune hésitation dans sa voix. J'avais bel et bien raison, cet homme était même plus que dangereux. Il parlait de la mort comme si ce n'était rien.

« D'ailleurs, je te retourne ta première question. Qui es-tu ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Vous n'y avez pas répondu. Répliquais-je.

Qui pose les questions ici ? Dit-il calmement. Toi, une simple _invitée_ sur mon bateau ? Ou bien moi, son propriétaire ? »

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Qu'il aille se le mettre là où je pense, son bateau ! Je ne lui avais rien demandé. Cependant, je décidai de jouer la carte de la prudence. Il ne fallait pas énerver ce genre de type.

« Je m'appelle Ta-... »

Jouer la carte de la prudence.

« ...mi. Qui êtes-vous ? Mentis-je. »

Mentir est une marque de prudence, non ?

« Bien, Tami-san. Ironisa-t-il. Quant à moi, je suis le capitaine et, accessoirement, le médecin de ce bateau. »

Qu'est-ce que-... ?

« Ce n'était pas ma question ! M'énervais-je. Ce que je vous demande est votre nom ! »

Son sourire s'élargit.

« Ça tu ne l'avais pas précisé. » M'affirma-t-il, joueur.

Il commence vraiment à me les briser.

« Quel est votre nom alors ? » Répliquais-je, irritée.

Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir.

« Eh bien, si tu veux savoir à qui tu t'adresses, tu devrais tout d'abord te présenter, non ?

Je le fixai, incertaine d'avoir compris. Où voulait-il en venir ? Se pourrait-il que-... ?

« Je veux dire, te présenter honnêtement. » Ajouta-t-il, narquois.

Je fus interloquée. Comment a-t-il su que je mentais ? Ce pirate était vraiment perspicace. Remarquant ma surprise, il élargit son sourire. Je lâchai un long soupir de résignation avant de lui répondre:

« Tanoshi. Je m'appelle Akane D Tanoshi. »

Levant un sourcil, une lueur de surprise brilla brièvement dans ses yeux. Il me lança un regard satisfait avant de se retourner. Il s'apprêtait à retourner tranquillement dans sa chambre en m'ignorant ? Alors la... !

« Eh ! Vous-... Ah ! » Essayais-je en me redressant.

Je fus instantanément coupée par la douleur que m'envoya ma jambe. Je l'avais complètement oubliée ! Baissant mes yeux, je remarquai avec stupeur que mon bandage était maintenant intégralement rouge. Merde ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire mal ! Ma respiration se fit plus rapide. J'avais l'impression qu'on en faisait du hachis ! Un mouvement dans mon champs de vision me sortit de mes pensées et je relevai mon visage crispé par la souffrance. L'homme était revenu sur ses pas et fixai maintenant ma jambe. Il lâcha un soupir d'agacement.

« Suis-moi, m'ordonna-t-il.

Et pourquoi faire ? Répliquais-je avec douleur.

Vu la quantité de sang que ton bandage a absorbé, nul doute que ta plaie s'est réouverte. » Dit-il, légèrement irrité, avant de s'engouffrer à nouveau dans la pièce.

Comme si je pouvais me lever ! Néanmoins, je préférai crever que d'admettre ma faiblesse devant ce pirate. Je pris donc appui sur le mur avec mes bras en m'aidant de ma jambe gauche. À chaque pas, la douleur se faisait plus sourde. Mes oreilles sifflaient à présent. Entrant dans la chambre, je vis directement un lit double en bois foncé au centre de la pièce. Ce fut, à mes yeux, synonyme de bénédiction. Je me dépêchai d'aller m'asseoir dessus.

Enfin installée, je me permis un soupir de soulagement et me mis à détailler le reste du lieu. Le médecin avait disparu dans une pièce voisine par le biais d'une porte en métal. La chambre était relativement simple et chaleureuse, contrairement à son propriétaire. Dotée de murs peints en beige; d'un parquet en bois clair; une armoire en bois également, mais d'un ton plus foncé; une commode similaire à l'armoire, où se trouvait une lampe de chevet ainsi qu'un livre ouvert; un bureau où régnait un nombre incalculable de papier, plume, encre et autre papeterie en désordre et enfin une bibliothèque. Celle-ci retint mon attention. Elle était impressionnante ! Remplies à ras bord de livres. Des livres de médecine sans doute... J'adorais les livres. Étant enfant, je n'étais jamais rassasiée de la science qu'ils m'apportaient. Plissant les yeux, je les détaillais un par un. Certains étaient plutôt neuf, tandis que d'autre, écornés, avaient l'air plus vieux. Une quantité incroyable !

Détournant le regard, une chose attira une fois de plus mon attention. Une arme. Un nodachi de plus d'un mètre était négligemment posé contre la tête du lit, à ma gauche. Un chapeau en fourrure à tache noir du style nordique y était accroché. Cette arme aussi était impressionnante ! La garde était enrobé d'une fourrure blanche immaculée,semblable à celle du couvre-chef; sa poignée était d'une couleur grisâtre et son fourreau, de couleur noir, était parsemé de petite croix blanche sur toute la longueur. Une longue cordelette rouge y était enroulée. Cette arme était sans aucun doute sublime. Combien de personnes avait-il tué avec cette merveille ? Je préférai ne pas y penser... Et puis, cette fourrure blanche. Elle avait l'air si douce... Cédant à une envie soudaine, je basculai légèrement sur le coté, m'appuyant sur mon coude posé sur le lit, et tendis ma main vers le chapeau. Me saisissant de ma cible, mon geste se suspendit néanmoins dans l'air en entendant un bruit de pas.

L'heureux propriétaire du couvre-chef était malheureusement de retour. Sortant de la pièce parallèle, il avait enfilé un sweat jaune à manche noir où était imprimé un Jolly Roger. Le même que celui des combinaisons des types de tout à l'heure. Un virus. Cela prenait maintenant tout son sens, puisque le capitaine était un médecin. Ses bras étaient d'ailleurs chargés de matériel médical. Allait-il vraiment me soigner une nouvelle fois ? Pourquoi diable faisait-il cela ? C'était maintenant sur et certain, il avait une idée derrière la tête.

Posant ses outils sur le lit, à ma droite, il me fixa d'un air froid avant de m'arracher son chapeau des mains.

« On ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient. »

Un seul mot me vint à l'esprit: possessif. J'allais pas le bouffer son chapeau... Je gardai tout de même mon calme et ne répondis rien. D'ailleurs, la matière de ce chapeau était vraiment très douce. J'aurais aimé la caresser un peu plus longtemps. Il enfila ledit couvre-chef avant d'aller prendre une chaise de bureau négligemment rangée sous le pupitre en désordre. Il la plaça en face de moi avant de s'éloigner de nouveau dans la pièce d'à coté. Ça devait surement être une infirmerie... Ou alors une salle d'opération ? Bof, aucune importance.

Il ressorti rapidement avec des gants en latex et, s'asseyant sur la chaise et retroussant ses manches, les enfila. Une fois cela fait, il s'apprêtait à saisir ma jambe pour la débarrasser de son bandage mais je le devançai néanmoins. Pas besoin qu'il n'en fasse plus que ce qu'il n'en fallait. Déjà que j'avais une dette envers lui à présent... Je soupirai d'agacement. Je n'aimais décidément pas être redevable. Surtout envers une personne de son genre: Sarcastique et moqueur. Oh ! J'oubliais possessif aussi ! En somme, le type de personne qui m'énervait au plus haut point.

Ayant déposée mon pied droit sur l'espace libre de la chaise présent entre les jambes légèrement écartée du médecin, je me débattais, doucement néanmoins, avec le bandage complétement imbibé de sang. Monsieur le docteur adossé au dos de sa chaise me regardait d'un air... moqueur. Ce moquait de tous les gens qu'il rencontrait ? Non parce que, dans ce cas, je me demande comment a-t-il put faire pour recruter tant d'hommes. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux non plus. Une vingtaine je dirai. Mais quand même !

Après quelques longues secondes de bataille acharnée, je réussis à défaire la première couche. Il fallait à présent simplement dérouler la bande. Ce que je m'empressai de faire. J'adressai narquoisement un sourire victorieux au médecin. Sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt en baissant les yeux sur ma plaie. Une odeur métallique vint me titiller les narines et mon estomac se tordit. J'eus un haut le cœur. Oh mon dieu...

« Croyait-tu que ce n'était qu'une simple égratignure ? »

Je relevai mon regard bleu et tombai une fois de plus sur des yeux orageux. Ses iris reflétaient un profond amusement.

« Quand l'un de mes hommes a trouvé ta barque, crois-moi, c'était bien pire que cela. »

Je baissai une fois de plus mon regard vers ma jambe. Une longue plaie saignante. Elle débutait en peu en dessous de mon genoux et s'arrêtait aux environs de l'arrière ma cheville, à la limite du talon. Je frissonnai.

« Pire comment ? » Osais-je en un murmure.

Il se redressa, souriant, et croisa les bras.

« Une quantité importante de ton sang était rependu sur la barque. Une personne normale serait déjà morte et enterrée à l'heure qu'il est. Il faut croire que n'a pas vraiment envie de mourir. Tu n'as qu'une sévère anémie. Et, heureusement pour toi, un de mes hommes est du groupe sanguin O. Tu as du remarquer le pansement sur ton poignet. Je t'ai placée sous perfusion pendant deux journées entières. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant que tu puisses tenir debout. »

Pendant ses explications, il s'était mis au travail. J'observais ses moindres faits et gestes.

« J'ai aussi trouvé une puissant drogue dans ton organisme durant ton analyse de sang. »

Il prit une seringue et un petit tube en verre rempli d'un liquide transparent parmi son matériel médical. Une petite étiquette indiquait « lidocaïne » sur le récipient. Il planta l'aiguille dans le tube et la seringue se remplit lentement.

« Quant à ta blessure... »

Il planta son regard dans le mien, adoptant un sourire particulier. J'eus un mouvement de recul. Ce n'était plus un de ses sourires moqueurs et insolents. C'était un sourire fou et carnassier. Celui qu'adoptait un prédateur face à sa proie. Un malaise me gagna.

« ...ta jambe était complètement déchiquetée et infectée. Le sang giclait de partout. Cette intervention était semblable à de la charcuterie... C'était une opération très amusante. »

Mon estomac se noua, je sentis une montée acide me parcourir l'œsophage. Je plaquai ma main contre ma bouche, retenant une envie soudaine de vomir.

« Ton muscle soléaire a subit un important déchirement et ton tendon d'Achille a été gravement touché. Mais tu es chanceuse, continua-t-il, ton nerf sciatique était à deux doigts d'être endommagé.

Chanceuse ? M'emportais-je en riant nerveusement. Vous dites que je suis chanceuse ? Et si il aurait été touché hein ? Avec une tel blessure, un petit bout de chair déchiré en plus ou en moins n'aurait rien changé ! »

Ma respiration était rapide et, me rendant compte de mon comportement, je baissai la tête. Quelques mèches de mes long cheveux ébènes vinrent m'obstruer la vue. Mes nerfs étaient à vif, j'avais perdu mon sang froid. Mais le pirate garda étonnamment le silence. Il dégagea la seringue du tube, à présent remplie du liquide transparent, saisi ma jambe d'un geste ferme et souple et la dirigea vers celle-ci. Soulevant légèrement ma cuisse, il planta l'aiguille dans un endroit précis à l'arrière de mon genoux. Je sentis un petit picotement.

« Ce qui aurait changé ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je relevai légèrement la tête mais gardai le regard baissé. Je sentis néanmoins son sourire narquois.

« C'est simple... »

Il suivi, de son doigt ganté, une ligne invisible sur ma cuisse avant d'élargir son sourire.

« ...ta jambe entière ne t'aurais plus servi à rien. »

Ma respiration s'arrêta net et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Une tel blessure pour rien ! J'ai faillis perdre ma jambe pour une raison complétement absurde ! Une simple question de fierté, d'orgueil ! Un sentiment de honte m'envahit.

« Je ne sais pas qui t'a fait ça, mais il n'y est pas allé de main morte. »

Je serrai les points, me remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé. Ces saletés de Marines...

_En une journée parfaitement ensoleillée, j'avais fait escale sur l'Ile de Lotusia, une ile estivale réputée pour ses nombreux et magnifiques paysages. Mais ce qui faisait sa renommé était sans doute ses précieux champs de lotus sacrés. Habituellement rosés, ils étaient la bas colorés de toutes les teintes possibles. Les plus rares d'entre eux restaient ceux d'une couleur particulièrement dorée. Et j'avais eu d'ailleurs la chance d'en voir une. Elle était sublime ! A la lumière du soleil, j'avais eu l'agréable impression que cette fleur était enduite d'or. J'avais donc décidé de passer une petite semaine de repos sur cette ile, histoire de me détendre un minimum avant de repartir à l'aventure. Mais le sort en voulu autrement. En une fraiche soirée, alors que je sirotais tranquillement un verre de thé glacé dans un bar miteux de l'ile, j'avais remarqué les regards louches que le barman me lançait de temps à autre. Je ne m'en étais pas formalisée plus que ça, croyant que c'était encore un de ces abrutis de voyeur. Erreur. Une migraine sans nom m'avait prit soudain et ma vision s'était flouté. Les voix des clients du bar m'avaient parue bien lointaines et vagues. Quelqu'un avait drogué mon verre. J'avais vu bien trop tard l'air réjoui du barman. Il avait fixé un point derrière moi._

_« Akane D Tanoshi dite ''La Charmeuse de pirates'' ! » M'avait alors interpellée une voix grave._

_J'avais soupiré et m'étais retournée. La Marine. _

_« Sur ordre du contre-amiral Tatsuya, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! »_

_Plissant les yeux, j'avais planté mon regard dans celui de l'homme qui avait parlé. La trentaine, plutôt baraqué et une barbe de trois jours. C'est tout ce que j'avais réussis à distingué dans mon état._

_« Suivez nous et aucun mal ne vous-..._

_Oui oui, je le connais par cœur votre baratin, merci ! L'avais-je coupé, irritée, en me tenant la tête d'une main. Gardez le pour vous. J'en ai rien a battre d'un discours fait par des hommes qui on peur d'une femme au point de la droguer. Bande de lâches ! »_

_Le soldat avait tout d'abord parut vexé, mais je réussis à distinguer une lueur de honte dans ses yeux._

_« Les ordres sont les ordres. Alors je vous le répète encore une fois, Akane D Tanoshi. Suivez-nous et aucun mal de vous sera fait._

_Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous suivre ? » Avais-je alors répliqué, ennuyée._

_A ce moment, j'avais entendu un léger sifflement à ma droite. Par pur réflexe, j'avais penché la tête sur le coté gauche, évitant ainsi la belle droite du barman dirigée vers moi. Droite que j'avais alors attrapé fermement de mes deux mains. Tirant de toutes mes forces, le barman était passé par dessus le comptoir, atterrissant dans un fracas sourd sur le planché en bois. Lui écrasant la poitrine de mon pied droit, je lui avais tordu le bras d'un geste sec, lui brisant l'épaule. Le barman avait alors hurlé face à la douleur et était tombé inconscient. Suite à la rapidité de l'action, les Marines avaient étés bouche-bée pendant plusieurs secondes. J'avais eu le choix entre m'enfuir ou les affronter. Malheureusement, j'avais opté pour la deuxième solution. Décision plus qu'idiote vu l'état déplorable dans lequel j'étais. Ils n'étaient qu'une vingtaine. Peut-être pensait-il que la drogue allait-elle être suffisante ? Grossière erreur. J'avais dégainé mon arme et m'étais lancée à corps perdu dans la bataille, transperçant toutes choses qui bougeaient. Arrivait alors le moment où je n'arrivais plus à différencier les Marines des simples citoyens. La drogue que m'avait administré ces putains d'officiers avait été très forte. Pensant que cela était devenu trop dangereux, j'avais décidé de prendre la fuite. Tout s'était alors passé très vite. Les soldats à mes trousses, j'avais couru à en perdre haleine à travers les ruelles désertes entourant le bar. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais arrivée sur le port. J'avais, au hasard, tranché des liens qui retenait une barque et m'étais jetée dessus. J'avais alors ramé, prenant une direction qui m'étais totalement inconnue. Estimant que je m'étais assez éloignée de l'ile, j'avais lâché les rames et m'étais laissée entrainer par la mer, incroyablement calme cette soirée-là. Sous l'effet de la drogue, j'avais rejeté le contenu de mon estomac par dessus bord, m'accrochant à la rambarde de la barque, mon corps secoué de spasmes violents. J'avais l'impression que mon crane allait explosé. Complètement vidée, Je m'étais débarrassée de mon sac, le jetant de l'autre coté de la barque, et m'étais laissée glisser contre le planché. C'était là que j'avais ressenti la douleur qui émanait de ma jambe. Mais j'étais loin de pouvoir imaginer la gravité de ma blessure. _

« Bois ça. »

Une voix grave me ramena à la réalité. Ouvrant les yeux et redressant la tête, je découvris deux mains. L'une tenant un verre d'eau, et l'autre deux cachets rouges et jaunes. Je me saisis de l'eau et des médicaments avant de les boire d'une traite. Abaissant les yeux, je vis ma jambe parfaitement enveloppée dans un bandage blanc. Il avait déjà fini ? Mais...je n'ai ressenti aucune douleur !

« Je t'ai anesthésiée la jambe. » Dit-il platement en remarquant mon regard surpris.

Il s'était relevé, rangeant son matériel dans la pièce d'à coté.

« Je vois. » Répondis-je.

Le regardant ranger ses outils médicales, je me demandais encore pourquoi m'avait-il soigné. Voulait-il quelque chose de ma part ? De l'argent ? Ou alors, un service ? En tout cas, je lui suis réellement reconnaissante. Certes, je n'aimais pas cela, mais je savais reconnaître les moments où je devais faire preuve de gratitude. J'ai faillis perdre une jambe tout de même !

« Je vous remercie. » Dis-je simplement.

Il se trouvait dans la pièce parallèle. J'entendis quelques fracas de verre et de métal, preuve qu'il rangeait encore son matériel. En le voyant entrer dans la chambre, je remarquai qu'il souriait encore de manière narquoise. Je lâchai un soupir d'agacement. Il se rassit sur la chaise, en face de moi.

« Des remerciements ne me suffisent pas. » Dit-il en croisant les bras.

C'était fou comment cet homme clamait haut et fort ce qu'il pensait. Il avait un franc-parlé surprenant. Mais cela eu le mérite de confirmer mon hypothèse: il veut quelque chose en particulier.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, venant de vous ça ne m'étonne pas, répliquais-je.

Plait-il ?

Cessez votre ironie absurde ! M'agaçais-je. »

Son sourire disparu. Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi, m'obligeant à reculer sur le lit.

« Je pensais t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas me donner d'ordres, siffla-t-il. Veut-tu donc perdre la vie ?

Que voulez-vous en guise de remerciement alors ? Le questionnais-je en détournant le regard, changeant brusquement de sujet. De l'argent ? »

Il se radoucit, regagnant son sourire amusé, mais ne s'éloigna pas de moi.

« Rejoins mon équipage. »

Un silence s'installa. Je le regardai, interloquée. Simple, rapide, efficace. Une blague, c'était une blague. Ou alors ce monsieur n'avait pas vraiment toute sa tête.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre IV: Dangereuse situation et ours parlant.

Une, puis deux minutes passèrent. Mon cerveau eut du mal à assimiler l'information. Après un instant, je me redressai, approchai lentement ma tête de celle du médecin, et le fixai dans le blanc des yeux. Et je dis la chose la plus idiote de toute ma vie.

« Êtes-vous... une sorte de malade mental ? » Déclarai-je alors avec curiosité.

Le médecin, surpris, haussa un sourcil. Attendant une réponse, je le fixai toujours d'un air sérieux. Me demander d'intégrer son équipage aussi subitement, il ne pouvait être que fou n'est-ce pas ? Pour moi, oui.

Il s'écarta rapidement avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas pressé, claquant la porte et rejoignant le couloir. Cet homme m'intriguait de plus en plus. Demander à une parfaite inconnue de rejoindre son bord ! C'était complétement... fou. ''Fou'' était le mot qui le qualifiait le mieux. Et puis, pourquoi avait-il quitter la pièce si rapidement ? L'avais-je énervé ? Non. On n'énervait pas facilement ce genre de type. Du moins, à part en lui donnant un ordre. J'avais bien compris cela.

Après une dizaine de minute, une secousse fit trembler le plancher. Je ne m'en formalisai pas plus que ça. J'entendais toujours légèrement le brouhaha émanant de la salle où se trouvaient les pirates. Ils n'avaient pas l'air agité pour un sous. Je lâchai un soupir ennuyé. Et, une fois de plus, mes yeux se posèrent sur l'impressionnant nodachi. Sa garde possédait la même fourrure douce que le chapeau du pirate. Fourrure que je voulais à tout prix toucher encore une fois.

Après un long débat intérieur, je cédai à la tentation. Je basculai sur le lit de la même manière que tout à l'heure, et approchai ma main de l'arme. La porte s'ouvrit subitement et je me replaçai précipitamment sur le lit, feignant de regarder la bibliothèque. Le médecin était de retour. Il traversa la chambre et se rassit sur la chaise comme si de rien n'était. Il croisa les bras et me fixa, narquois.

« Que sait-tu faire ?

Quoi ? Répliquais-je en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Il s'adossa tranquillement contre la chaise.

« Quand on est sur un bateau, on doit se montrer utile. » Répondit-il simplement.

Sur un bateau... se montrer utile... ? Ne me dites pas qu'il était vraiment sérieux à propos de ça... Un sourire moqueur fendit mon visage.

« Attendez, vous croyez vraiment que je vais rejoindre votre équipage ? Ricanais-je. C'est une blague ? »

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, son sourire ne quitta pas son visage moqueur. Mais son regard se fit plus sévère.

« Je pense que tu ne m'a pas bien compris, dit-il complétement calme. Ce n'était pas une proposition... »

Son visage se fit menaçant.

« … c'était un ordre. »

Il avait dit cela complétement posément, comme si c'était la chose la plus banale sur Terre. Et contre toute attente, j'éclatai de rire. Je me tenais les côtes, mon corps parcouru de spasme. J'étais carrément en train de me fendre la poire. Le médecin n'avait pas bougé et me fixai, toujours aussi amusé. Je n'avais pas encore compris la gravité de la situation.

« Vous m'obligez à rejoindre votre équipage ? Articulais-je avant d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois. Vous êtes sérieux ? »

Il ne me répondit pas et continuait de me regarder. Après un instant, mon fou-rire se calma. Mais une chose m'intriguait.

« D'ailleurs, pourquoi me voulez-vous dans votre équipage ? »

Il croisa les bras.

« Tu m'intéresses, répondit-il nonchalamment. Ou plutôt, le ''D'' que tu portes m'intéresse. »

Je ne compris pas très bien ce qu'il racontait mais ne m'attardai pas dessus. Après tout, j'allais partir d'ici, et en vitesse. Je lâchai tout de même un ricanement.

« Oh, c'est vraiment flatteur, mentis-je avec ironie. Et, sous peine que ''je vous intéresses'', vous m'obligez à rejoindre votre bord ? Vous rendez-vous compte de vos paroles ? »

Le médecin se leva, m'ignorant, et entra dans pièce parallèle par le biais de la porte en métal. Sa démarche était complétement calme. J'entendis quelques bruits de métaux s'entrechoquant, signe qu'il cherchait quelque chose sans doute.

Il en ressortit une minute plus tard avec un objet à la main. Une arme. Un katana, plus précisément. Il était plutôt fin et long, témoignant d'une grâce exquise. Doté d'une poignée d'une couleur blanche immaculée, un fil où étaient suspendues trois perles bleues turquoise y était accroché au sommet. La garde, en forme de trèfle à quatre feuilles, était fait d'un métal ayant la même blancheur que la poignée. Trois lettres étaient discrètement inscrites sur une des quatre feuilles : A,D et M. Le fourreau, quant à lui, avait la même couleur bleuâtre que la tanzanite et était marqué de plusieurs mini-gravures florales blanches gracieuses. Une arme sublime. Ce katana était le mien.

Le médecin dégaina l'arme et leva la lame verticalement, à la hauteur de son visage. La lame, aiguisée à l'extrême, était faite d'un métal très clair. Tellement clair qu'il paressait blanc. Le pirate l'examinait précautionneusement.

« Tu as ici une très belle arme dis moi.

Je l'affirme. Répondis-je platement. »

Il détourna le regard de l'arme sans faire le moindre geste et le planta dans le mien. Il esquissa un sourire taquin.

« Veux-tu que je te la rende ? »

Je levai les sourcils et ouvris légèrement ma bouche, adoptant un air surpris. Dans ses yeux résidaient une lueur de défi. Me faisait-il du chantage ? Mes lèvres se contractèrent alors en un fin sourire amusé.

Je tendis la main droite en direction de mon katana, paume levée, et fermai doucement les yeux. Je me concentrai sur un point de mon esprit, gardant mon petit sourire.

« Senaka... Hōseki*. » Murmurais-je d'une voix lente.

Mon murmure résonna dans le calme olympien de la chambre. Doucement, je relevai les paupières. Je découvris avec plaisir le regard intrigué du médecin. Il fixait avec une intense curiosité l'épée et son fourreau qui se teintaient d'un halo de lumière turquoise. Après quelques secondes, les yeux du pirate s'écarquillèrent. Mon sourire s'élargit. Mon épée se désintégrait en de fines particules turquoises brillantes, s'éparpillant dans l'air. Voir le regard étonné du médecin me procura un réel plaisir. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas cette satanée lueur moqueuse. Je suis fière de moi. Je devais avouer que c'était un beau spectacle. Mais je ne le faisais que rarement. Cela nécessitait beaucoup d'énergie. D'ailleurs, je commençais à ressentir la fatigue. Je n'étais pas complètement remise de mon pseudo-coma.

Les particules se déplaçaient vers moi. Elles se collèrent timidement, recomposant lentement le katana dans son fourreau sur ma paume. Le pirate, ne tenant plus rien à présent, croisa les bras. Il continuait de fixer mon épée mais regagna tout de même son sourire amusé. Et bien, ça n'a pas duré longtemps...

« Un fruit du démon ? » Me demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Je resserrai ma paume autour de mon arme, avant de la poser délicatement sur mes cuisses. Mon sourire demeurait toujours sur mon visage.

« Le Kuri Kuri no Mi**version tanzanite***, l'informais-je..

Tanzanite ?

C'est un cristal précieux semblable au diamant mais qui n'a pas la même dureté, expliquai-je. Le diamant est un peu plus robuste. »

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, ce n'était pas moi qui avait mangé ce fruit. C'était Hōseki, mon katana. Mais ça, mon interlocuteur ne le savait pas.

_J'avais trouvé le Kuri Kuri no Mi dix ans auparavant, un peu après la mort de ma mère adoptive. Mon petit frère, alors âgé de trois ans, adorait les framboises. Et pour lui faire plaisir, je m'en étais allée en cueillir dans la forêt environnante, près du lac. Je m'étais armée de Hōseki -un cadeau de ma mère- au cas où une bête sauvage m'aurait attaquée. Bien que mes bras frêles n'auraient pas pu faire grand chose. _

_Alors que je cueillais une par une les framboises mures, j'étais tombée sur un fruit étrange. Un fruit qui n'avait rien d'une framboise. Pourtant, il avait bel et bien poussé dans le même buisson. J'avais été très étonné. Je l'avais cueilli de mes petites mains et je m'étais mis à le détailler. Il avait la taille d'une pomme à peu près. Il était d'une couleur turquoise, semblable à mes yeux. Sa peau était marquée de plusieurs petits tourbillons blancs. Il était vraiment très beau, bien qu'un peu étrange. _

_Je m'étais levée et m'étais approchée du lac dans le but de le rincer. Une fois cela fait, j'avais hésité à le gouter. Mais, me disant que cela ne pouvait me faire de mal puisqu'il avait poussé sur un framboisier, j'avais coupé un morceau du fruit à l'aide de mon katana, faisant gouter le jus sur la lame, et avait timidement croqué dedans. Je l'avais aussitôt regretté. _

_Avant même que je ne l'avale, je l'avais recraché. Ce fruit était dégueulasse. Je m'étais précipitamment rincé la bouche avec l'eau du lac. _

_Remarquant que le soleil commençait à décliner, j'avais posé le reste du fruit sur le sol à coté de Hōseki, en me promettant de le montrer à Shiro plus tard, et m'étais remis à cueillir les framboises. A mon retour, le fruit avait disparu._

Pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, mon arme m'obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. J'avais un contrôle total sur elle. Nous étions liées. Elle était moi. J'étais elle. Cela pouvait donc porter à confusion et laisser croire que c'était moi qui possédait ce pouvoir. Mais cela s'avérait être un très grand avantage. Je pouvais nager et le granit marin n'avait aucun effet sur moi. Ce que les Marines ne savaient toujours pas. Ce fruit était très efficace. J'avais le pouvoir de transformer n'importe quoi en cristal. Que ce soit un être vivant ou pas. Une fois cela fait, je pouvais décider de son sort: le briser, le libérer ou alors simplement le laisser comme ça. Mais si par malheur mon arme entrait en contacte avec du granit marin, elle deviendrait complétement inoffensif. Ni plus ni moins qu'une simple épée. Il faudrait alors compter sur mes maigres compétences au corps à corps. Aussi, je ne pouvais pas utiliser Hōseki dans l'eau. Ce qui était logique.

Revenant à la réalité, je vis le médecin plongé dans ses pensés. Il réfléchissait.

« En plus de porter le ''D'', tu as mangé un fruit du démon. » dit-il vaguement, le menton prit entre son index et son pouce.

Il s'approcha de son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir, et en sortit une liasse de feuilles brunâtres.

« Ta tête est-elle mise à prix ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Oui. » Répondis-je méfiante.

Il fouilla dans ses papiers, les scrutant un à un.

Après plusieurs minutes, il esquissa un sourire satisfait, signe qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il me montra un avis de recherche. Celui-ci représentait un gros plan d'une jeune femme à la chevelure ébène et aux yeux bleus clairs, presque turquoises. Elle avait une peau légèrement halée et affichait un léger sourire en coin. Son regard observait malicieusement un point à sa droite. En dessous de l'éternel ''DEAD OR ALIVE'' était marqué en gros ''TANOSHI''. Mise à prix : Cent quinze million de Berry.

« Seul ton prénom est marqué, dit-il. J'en déduis que la Marine ne connait pas ton nom. »

Je ne répondis pas. Inutile. Il avait gardé son sourire satisfait et me fixait d'un air calculateur.

« Tu feras un bon élément dans mon équipage. »

Mon visage se durcit. Je n'étais plus d'humeur à rire.

« Désolée mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'accepter votre proposition.

Je te l'ai déjà dis. Ceci n'est pas une proposition mais un ordre.

Et depuis quand donne-t-on des ordres aux gens qu'on ne connait pas ? Protestais-je.

Depuis maintenant.

Étonnant de la part de quelqu'un qui n'aime pas en recevoir ! » Sifflais-je.

Il prit un air menaçant et froid.

« Tu ferais mieux de baisser d'un ton quand tu t'adresses à moi. La discussion est close. »

Il isola mon avis de recherche dans un coin de son bureau et rangea les autres feuilles dans le tiroir. Je fulminais sur place. De quel droit me prenait-il ma liberté ? Il était hors de question que je reste ici.

« Vous croyez que je vais obéir docilement et restez ici ? M'exclamais-je hors de moi. Non, mais vous rêvez !

Je ne te laisse aucun autre choix.

Ah oui ? Bah on va voir ça ! »

Je me levai précipitamment du lit et me mis debout en saisissant fermement mon katana. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, je ne ressentais aucune gène en marchant. Mais je savais que les effets de l'anesthésiant se dissiperait d'ici quelques temps. Je me dirigeai d'un pas pressé vers la porte quand mon interlocuteur me hala.

« Et où va-tu comme ça ? »

Je me retournai sauvagement vers le médecin et lui lançai un regard noir. Il avait encore ce satané sourire !

« J'me tire !

Je crois que ça ne va pas être possible. » Me dit-il un air moqueur aux lèvres.

À mon plus grand étonnement, il me désigna d'un hochement de tête le mur du fond de la pièce. Un espèce de petit rideau bleu foncé que je n'avais pas remarqué y était accroché.

Intriguée, je m'approchai d'un pas hésitant. Où voulait-il en venir ? Je saisis le rideau et le fis coulisser. Il dévoila un hublot... Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Un simple hublot. Fronçant les sourcils, je cherchai une explication dans les yeux moqueur du pirate. Pour seul réponse, il élargit son sourire. Il faisait sombre dehors. Ce qui était totalement normal, puisqu'il faisait nuit. Voulait-il me dire que je n'avais pas le courage de partir seule en mer en pleine nuit ? Si c'était ça, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

J'étais sur le point de quitter définitivement la chambre, quand je vis une chose étrange au travers du hublot. Des petites choses foncés virevoltais dans l'air.

Collant mon visage à la vitre, je remarquai que ces choses possédaient des nageoires. C'était... des poissons ? Mais... Écarquillant les yeux, mon cœur s'agita dans ma cage thoracique et ma respiration se fit plus rapide. Le bateau... se trouvait sous la mer. Je remarquai que le planché ne tanguait plus. Alors je me trouvais dans...

« Un sous-marin, dit une voix moqueuse. Tu te trouves dans un sous-marin. »

Pivotant la tête sur ma droite, je fixai le médecin. Il avait un regard joueur. Une lueur de victoire y résidait. Un malaise me prit soudain. Je sentis en moi pour la première fois de ma vie un sentiment infériorité. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Ici, j'étais la proie et lui le prédateur.

« Ça va être difficile de fuir maintenant. » S'exclama-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je serrai les points et me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieur. Il avait gagné.

« Mais que me voulez-vous bon sang ? » M'exclamais-je en colère.

Son sourire s'élargit mais il ne me répondit pas. J'étais fatiguée et mes nerfs étaient à vif.

« Écoutez ! L'interpelais-je en me massant les tempes. Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez de moi, d'ailleurs, je m'en fous complétement. Mais sachez que vous n'aurez rien ! Et qu'à la première occasion, je quitte ce sous-marin ! »

Il sourit une dernière fois, satisfait, avant de faire volte face et de s'engouffrer dans la pièce d'à coté. Il m'énervait, il m'énervait, il m'énervait ! Je marchai d'un pas rapide vers sortie, claquant la porte avec rage.

Je m'engouffrai dans le couloir en fulminant. Pourquoi putain ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe sur un psychopathe ? Avec tout les bateaux qui voguaient sur l'océan, il fallait que je tombe sur celui-là ! Il croyait vraiment que j'allais rester sans rien dire et renoncer à ma liberté ? La bonne blague ! C'était la raison même qui m'avait poussée à quitter mon ile ! Me sentir enfin libre ! J'en avais rêvé tellement de fois ! Partir en quête d'aventure et de trésor ! Me mettre sous les ordres de quelqu'un et obéir docilement ? Ça jamais !

Je voyais rouge. Et mon excès de colère provoqua un vif mal de tête. Un léger tournis me prit et je m'appuyai sur un mur. Des taches noirs apparurent dans mon champs de vision. Me savoir coincée ici me faisait me sentir étouffée. Je soupirai d'agacement en me massant les tempes. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas mangé ? D'ailleurs, cela fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? Où sommes-nous exactement ? Tellement de question sans réponse. Cela m'énervait encore plus.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je sursautai et me retournai précipitamment, manquant de me rétamer au sol. Un ours. Un ours en combinaison se tenait devant moi. Il avait la fourrure blanche et me fixai de ses petits yeux noirs. Passons l'étrange fait qu'un ours se trouve dans un sous-marin pirate, était-ce lui qui venait de parler ? Impossible. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil derrière l'animal. Personne. Nous étions bel et bien seul.

« Tu-... Hésitais-je. C'est toi qui vient de parler ? »

L'ours me fixai toujours de ses yeux noirs mais gardait le silence. Évidemment. Un ours ne parle pas. Je lâchai un soupir.

« Oui, désolé. »

Je sursautai une nouvelle fois. C'était bel et bien l'ours qui avait parlé. J'étais interloquée.

« Tu es un ours qui parle ? Demandais-je impressionnée.

Oui, désolé, s'excusa-t-il en baissant la tête.

Pourquoi tu t'excuse ?

Désolé. »

Je retins un sourire amusé. Ça devait être un tic.

« As-tu un nom ?

Je m'appelle Bepo.

Je vois... Répondis-je. Enchantée Bepo, je suis Tanoshi. »

Il hocha la tête. Cet animal ne m'inspirait aucune peur. Je dirais même qu'il était très mignon.

« Et, sans vouloir te froisser, le questionnais-je, que fait un ours sur un navire pirate ?

Je fais parti de l'équipage, désolé. Je suis le second du capitaine. »

Oubliez ce que j'ai dis. Cet ours devait être dangereux. Si il disait vrai, un second d'un équipage pirate ne devait pas se prendre à la légère. D'ailleurs, je remarquai qu'il portait la même combinaison que les autres pirates mais en orange. Cela témoignait sans doute de son grade. Je reculai d'un pas. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

« Je t'ai vu te tenir la tête. Est-ce que ça va ?

Oui, je vais bien, répondis-je un brin méfiante.

Le capitaine avait pourtant dit que tu ne te réveillerai pas avant demain soir minimum, désolé.

Cela fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? Demandais-je en l'ignorant.

Une semaine, désolé.

Une semaine ? » Répétais-je étonnée.

Il hocha la tête. Une semaine que j'étais inconsciente...

« Tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang quand on t'as trouvé et-...

Sait-tu combien de temps mettrons-nous pour arriver à la prochaine escale ? Le coupais-je.

Dans environ cinq jours, désolé. »

Je remerciai l'ours et lui demandai tranquillement de me reconduire dans la chambre où je me suis réveillée. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. J'avais un plan.

*En japonais, ''Senaka'' veut dire ''reviens'' et ''Hōseki'' veut dire ''pierre précieuse''.

** Kuri Kuri no Mi: Le fruit du cristal (Le nom du fruit est complétement inventé mais il existe bel et bien ! Exemple: Joz)

***Tanzanite: Voici pour vous une image de tanzanite ^^ - other-info/graphics/tanzanite-gem-large_


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre V: Trafalgar Law.

Le corps légèrement engourdi, je m'éveillais lentement. Après être revenu hier soir dans « ma » chambre, je m'étais couchée directement, pensant que je devais avoir les idées claires pour mieux réfléchir. La lumière du jour me fit plisser les yeux. Je fus étonnée que la lumière du soleil puisse atteindre le fond de l'océan. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais imaginé un jour que j'explorerai les fonds marins comme cela. Bien que ce n'était pas de mon plein grès.

Prise d'une soudaine bouffée de chaleur, je repoussai d'un geste rapide la douce couverture blanche dans lequel j'étais emmitouflée. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me levai doucement. Mon visage se crispa. La douleur de ma jambe était de retour, mais je n'y prêtai pas plus attention. Je m'étirai et laissai échapper un bâillement sonore. Il me fallait prendre une douche. Je posai délicatement mes jambes au sol et pris appui sur celles-ci. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquai que quelqu'un avait déposé mon sac en toile marron ainsi que mes bottes noires à coté de Hōseki, sur le pupitre en bois. En y repensant, ça m'intriguait. Ça m'intriguait vraiment. Pourquoi ce satané médecin m'avait-il laissé quitter ca chambre aussi tranquillement ? En me laissant Hōseki qui plus est ! N'avait-il pas peur que je l'attaque par surprise ou autre ? Me sous-estimait-il ? Ou peut-être se croyait-il plus fort ? Ce qui était sur, c'était qu'il savait que je ne tenterai rien. Cet homme était plus que malin. Je devais faire attention. Étouffant un second bâillement, je m'approchai prudemment de mon sac. Une fois en main, je me muni de quelques vêtements de rechange encore propre. Des sous-vêtements, un débardeur blanc et un short noir. Cela fera largement l'affaire. Mon ventre émit un grondement sonore. Je lâchai un soupire exaspéré en me rendant compte que la faim me tiraillait. Je pris une nouvelle fois appui sur mes jambes et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée en boitant légèrement. Ne fus pas ma surprise quand la porte s'ouvrit sur l'ours blanc de la veille. « Bepo » si je m'en souvenais bien.

« Je t'apporte le petit déjeuner. »

Il portait un plateau sur lequel reposait une tasse fumante ainsi que diverses viennoiseries.

« Je te remercie, déclarais-je d'un ton neutre en me saisissant du plateau. J'aimerais prendre une douche, si c'est possible. »

Je me décalai et me déplaçai comme je pus vers le lit en prenant garde à ne pas renverser le café. Je déposai le plateau sur le matelas défait et plantai mon regard dans celui de l'ours.

« Oui, désolé, dit-il en m'indiquant une intersection. Les douches sont par là. »

Je suivi l'ours avec peine, bien qu'il marchait d'une démarche lente. Plusieurs couloirs et intersections plus tard, l'ours s'arrêta devant une porte tout aussi banal que les autres. Nous n'avions croisé personne. Ça devait être l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

« C'est ici.

Merci, lâchai-je seulement. »

Je ne tardai pas à entrer dans la pièce. C'était une salle de bain commune. Les murs étaient peint en blanc. Classique. Tout comme les couloirs du sous-marin. Le sol était recouvert cependant de dalles blanches immaculées. Une dizaine de cabines de douche reposaient contre le mur ainsi qu'une grande baignoire à l'opposé, sur ma droite. Plusieurs lavabos trônaient à coté de la baignoire ainsi qu'un grand miroir à l'horizontal. Cette salle devait être réservée à l'équipage.

Je fermai la porte à clé par sécurité et me déshabillai. Je pris soin d'enlever délicatement mon bandage et le plaçai à l'abri de toute humidité. Je me glissai dans une des cabines en faisant couler l'eau chaude. Je n'avais pas la tête à prendre un bain et me relaxer. Ma jambe m'envoya une sensation de picotement dû à l'eau chaude mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai glisser contre la paroi de la cabine. L'eau coulait gracieusement sur ma peau et me fit un bien fou. Je lâchai un soupire et me pris le visage entre les mains. Comment en étais-je arrivée la ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je croise ce sous-marin ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi avais-je accosté sur cette maudite ile ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'aille boire ce putain de verre dans ce putain de bar ? Merde ! Je lâchai ma tête et la laissai retomber en arrière en soupirant rageusement. De toute manière, j'allais quitter cet engin que ça lui plaise ou non ! Ce médecin de malheur ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je le croise lui ? De tout les putains de bateaux qui naviguaient sur Grand Line, il avait fallu que je tombe sur celui-la ! Que me voulait-il exactement ? Car je doutais qu'il m'avait « gentiment » invité sur son navire sur un coup de tête. J'avais beau tourné et retourné le sujet, je ne trouvais rien. Enfin si. Il avait parlé d'une chose qui m'échappait... Comment avait-il appelé cela ? Le « P » ? Non... Le « D » ! Il avait dis que « je portais le D » ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une simple lettre au premier abord mais que signifiait-t-elle ? Faisait-il référence à mon nom de famille ? Ce médecin était vraiment intriguant... D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, je ne connais toujours pas son nom ! J'ouvris les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Sur quel équipage étais-je tombé ? Vu leurs capitaine, ils n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur, ça j'en étais sur ! Et justement, ce capitaine la et son Jolly Roger me rappelait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Je lâchai un énième soupire et décidai de laisser tomber. Au pire, je demanderai à l'ours parlant.

Je me levai et passai mes mains sur mon corps dans le but de le décrasser. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquai un flacon de shampoing. Je me muni de celui-ci et en versai une noisette dans la paume de ma main. Je fermai les yeux en me lavant les cheveux. Une douce odeur de citron flottait dans l'air. Je me rinçai rapidement et sorti de la cabine. J'attrapai une serviette dans une armoire à proximité de la baignoire et me séchai le corps et les cheveux. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs très emmêlés. Je m'approchai du miroir et fixai mon reflet.

J'étais une femme tout à fait banale. Une longue chevelure ébène, des traits fins, une peau couleur pèche, un corps mince, des formes féminines dans la normale,... Banale. Ce qui aurait peut-être pu me différencier des autres femmes était mes yeux. Il était d'une couleur turquoise. Bon nombre de compliments que j'avais reçu grâce à eux. Bon nombre d'insultes aussi. Selon certains ils étaient aussi chaleureux que les jours de soleil à la plage. Selon d'autre, aussi froid que l'acier lui même. Mais je n'en n'ai que faire. Si j'écoutais les gens et leurs propos, cela ferait bien longtemps que j'aurais perdu la raison. On disait aussi que, combinés à la couleur du fruit du démon de Hōseki, ils étaient enivrant et vous faisait pendant un instant oublié votre nom. Ceci est bien évidemment faux. A part avec certains abrutis. C'est pour cela qu'on m'avait surnommée « La Charmeuse de pirates ». Surnom qui est – avouons-le – totalement ridicule. Surtout que je n'étais pas une pirate. Enfin si, en quelques sortes. Et d'après la Marine j'en étais une. Mais je ne me considérais pas réellement comme tel. Les pirates pillaient, saccageaient, tuaient, avides d'or et de gloire. Je n'en avais que faire. Ce que je recherchais hardiment était seulement un semblant de liberté. On dit que la liberté et le choix d'aller où on veut, quand on veut et avec qui on veut. J'avais pourtant réuni tout ces critères mais je ne me sentais pas encore assez libre. Quand j'étais enfant, je rêvais d'être une pirate et je pensais que c'était cela la liberté. J'avais eu tord... Qu'est-ce que la liberté ? Comment la trouvait-on ? Bien de questions sans réponses... Et ce n'est pas en restant cloitré dans ce sous-marin que j'allais les trouver.

Un grondement sonore émit par mon ventre me sortit de mes pensées. Mes lèvres, d'habitude rosées, étaient sèches. Mon teint était très pales aussi. Et de sombres cernes marquaient le dessous de mes yeux. J'étais très affaiblie, et j'avais faim. Je me démêlai rapidement les cheveux à l'aide de mes doigts et enfilai mes vêtements. Je remis délicatement mon bandage en évitant de trop le serrer et ramassai mon linge sale. Je déverrouillai la porte et m'engouffrai une nouvelle fois dans les couloirs froids du sous-marin en direction de mon antre.

Arrivée à destination, je pris mon petit-déjeuner – bien que le café soit froid – et passai une bonne partie de la matinée à rêvasser. Je m'ennuyais profondément. M'était venu l'idée de visiter l'engin. Idée que j'avais tout de suite repoussé. Je n'avais aucune envie de croiser le médecin et encore moins son équipage. A part peut être ce Bepo. Il me semblait plutôt amical cet ours... Après un soupir, je pris une chaise et la plaçai en face du hublot. J'étais occupée à scruter les poissons quand quelqu'un entra dans la chambre sans prévenir.

« Comment va notre invitée ? » S'écria une voix emplie d'un amusement non dissimulé.

Je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître cette personne. Moi qui ne voulait en aucun cas le voir... Je me retournai et fixai le médecin d'un air ennuyé.

« Très bien, répondis-je, jusqu'à votre arrivée dans cette pièce.

Navré. »

Son expression n'allait pas du tout avec ses propos.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air désolé du tout.

Je ne le suis pas. » Répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Je décidai de lâcher l'affaire et de retourner à ma contemplation du fond marin. Je sentais qu'il se trouvait toujours derrière moi. J'essayai de l'ignorer mais son regard fixé sur mon dos m'agaçait au plus au point. Après une dizaine de minute, je me retournai, irritée.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Il gardai le silence et laissai son regard parcourir mon corps. Je fronçai les sourcils. Ses yeux orageux sur moi me faisait autant d'effet que si il me touchait directement. Il s'arrêta enfin sur ma jambe et la fixa intensément. Surement pour évaluer son état. Il releva enfin son regard gris et le planta dans le mien. Il m'adressa un sourire malicieux avant de se retourner. Il s'apprêtait à partir.

« Attendez ! M'écriais-je »

C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il fallait que je lui demande son identité. Il se mit de profil, un air neutre sur le visage.

« Qui êtes-vous exactement ? » Déclarais-je d'un ton extrêmement sérieux.

Il haussa un sourcil et adopta une expression amusée. Pourquoi se moquait-il toujours des gens ? C'est définitif, je déteste ce genre de personne. Les yeux plissés de malice, il bascula sa tête légèrement en arrière, complétement calme.

« Trafalgar Law. »

Et il disparu dans le couloir en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Trafalgar Law ? Ça me disait quelque chose... mais quoi ? Je me retournai vers le hublot que je ne fixai plus vraiment, enfouie dans mes pensées. Je croisai les jambes et soutenu ma tête avec la paume de ma main droite, le coude posé sur l'accoudoir.

J'eus un déclic. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement en prenant conscience d'une chose. Mais oui ! J'avais déjà lu un article sur lui dans le « Marine Newspaper », le journal marin ! Ces tatouages, ces airs sadiques et sarcastiques, ces connaissances en médecine et, surtout, ce Jolly Roger ! Le Chirurgien de la Mort ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant ? Je déglutis difficilement. Mais dans quel pétrin m'étais-je encore mise ? Je soupirai rageusement en me demandant ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça. Comment allais-je m'enfuir ? Je me levai d'une traite ayant totalement oubliée ma blessure. La douleur se chargea de me la faire rappeler. Mon visage se crispa et je passai mes mains sur celui-ci. Je tournai en rond dans la chambre, me creusant activement la tête afin de trouver un nouveau plan. L'ancien consistait à attendre tranquillement le moment où nous accosterons sur une ile et de filer incognito au milieu de la nuit. Mais la tache se révélait compliquée maintenant que je savais que le capitaine de ce navire était Le Chirurgien de la Mort. Il ne se laissera pas berner aussi facilement... ou pas. Je stoppai ma marche et me tins le menton entre mon pouce et mon index. Peut-être que ce plan n'était pas si mal en fin de compte ? Si je ne faisais aucun bruit et que je restais discrète, il ne remarquera rien. Après tout, il n'avait pas de yeux partout et avait lui aussi besoin de sommeil. Bien qu'il n'en n'usait pas beaucoup vu ses cernes... Non, mon plan était parfait. Il fallait juste que je me tienne à carreau jusqu'au moment venu, c'est-à-dire cinq jours, d'après Bepo. Au pire, je glisserai quelque somnifère dans son repas... Non, mauvaise idée. N'oubliions pas que c'était un médecin. Si je faisais ça, je courrai à ma perte. Un sourire satisfait ornait maintenant mon visage. Je plissai les yeux malicieusement en direction de la porte d'entrée. A nous deux Trafalgar Law.

Quatre jours étaient maintenant passés. Ma blessure avait proprement cicatrisé et était en voie de guérison. Le sous marin avait refait surface sous les plaintes incessantes de Bepo, l'ours blanc. Le pauvre avait extrêmement chaud. J'en avais profité pour faire un tour sur le pont, histoire de respirer l'air marin avant de replonger. A part ça, je restais toujours cloitrée dans la chambre, ne sortant que pour me laver et utiliser les toilettes qui se trouvaient à proximité des douches. J'avais eu la malchance de croiser trois ou quatre fois le Chirurgien qui, pour mon plus grand bonheur, m'avait complètement ignoré. J'avais aussi pus rencontrer certains membres de son équipage, notamment un homme roux doté de lunette noir. Je l'avais croisé un matin en revenant des douches. Il m'avait gaiment saluée, le rouge au joue, en me demandant si j'étais « la nouvelle ». Je l'avais ignoré aussi. Ce n'était pas le moment de m'attacher à un équipage pirate ennemi et surtout à celui de ce Chirurgien. Le seul avec qui – je dirais – sympathisé, était Bepo. Malgré sa manie bizarre de s'excuser, il me paraissait assez amical et sans arrière pensé. Peut-être même digne de confiance. Il m'apportait chaque jour les différents repas de la journée, et même, quelques fois, des collations à l'heure du thé. Je lui avais demandé si il avait mangé un fruit du démon concernant son don pour la parole. Il m'avait répondu que non, qu'il avait appris en côtoyant les humains, et qu'il était désolé. Ce sujet avait apparemment l'air de le gêné. On discutait de tout et rien en somme... Surtout de rien. Mais cela me permettait d'oublier le stress de la journée. Pourquoi le stress ? C'est simple, j'étais en plein territoire ennemi, je ne dormais que d'un œil et j'avais toujours l'impression que le médecin me guettait et pouvait sortir de nul part à tout moment. Voilà d'où venait ce stress. Normal diriez-vous. Et puis, n'oubliions pas que le jour J était demain. J'ai hâte. Mes lèvres formèrent un sourire. D'ailleurs, j'aurais bien aimé voir la tête du Chirurgien quand il découvrira ma petite fugue. Si toute fois j'y arrivai. Je plissai les yeux et agrandi mon sourire. Oui. J'y arriverai.

Le porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Je sursautai brièvement avant de soupirer silencieusement. Voilà pourquoi j'étais stressée. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée avant de me retourner. Devinez qui c'est...

Assise sur le lit et dos à la porte d'entrée, je lisais un livre que Bepo m'avait apporté il y a deux jours. Ce livre parlait de la faune et la flore des différentes iles de Grand Line. Mais ça, on s'en fiche un peu. J'entendis le médecin se déplacer avant qu'il n'entre dans mon champs de vision et de se poster en face de moi. Je ne relevai pas le visage, décidant de l'ignorer. Je simulai de lire mon livre. Après quelques minutes, il se saisit violemment de mon menton et releva de force mon visage dans sa direction. Le livre m'échappa des mains et tomba au sol. Ma nuque fit un drôle de bruit. Je fronçai les sourcils et le fusillai du regard. Il plongea son regard orageux dans le mien. Intimidant. Maintenant que je savais qui il était, ma vigilance et mes sens étaient en alerte. Je détournai le regard vers ma droite et ne dis pas un mot. Il décala sa main avant d'emprisonner ma mâchoire dans sa paume, relevant toujours mon visage afin de capter mon regard.

« Tu n'es pas très polie. »

C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité la ? Il serrait toujours ma mâchoire avec force. Mon visage crispé de douleur, j'attrapai son bras musclé à deux mains.

« Vous me faites mal. » Me plaignis-je en articulant difficilement.

Il gardait un air complètement neutre. Je n'arrivais pas à deviner à ce qu'il pensait.

Je tirai sur son bras afin de desserrer ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa main. Malgré son corps mince, il avait une force incroyable. J'avais la vive impression qu'on me broyait la mâchoire.

« Sur ce bateau, tu me dois le respect. »

Ses yeux gris se firent menaçant. Et quel intensité ! L'océan même pouvait s'y noyer. Et c'est ce que mes yeux firent. Le bleu de mon regard se perdirent dans le gris profond du siens. Un gris semblable au noir des abysses.

« C'est compris ? »

Une voix lente et sur d'elle. Un frisson me parcouru. Cet homme... était difficile à cerner. J'étais intimidée mais ne laissai rien paraître, adoptant une expression complétement neutre. Je hochai cependant la tête en signe d'affirmation. Oui. J'avais compris. J'avais compris une chose du moins : il ne fallait surtout pas que je me rate demain soir.

« Bien. »

Il esquissa un semblant de sourire satisfait et relâcha la pression exercée sur ma mâchoire, laissant tomber son bras le long de son corps.

« Maintenant que ta blessure est en partie guérite, tu vas devoir te rendre utile. »

Je ne dis pas un mot et me contentai de le regarder. Il venait de changer de sujet aussi vite qu'il l'avait abordé.

« Je voulais t'assigner à la tache du nettoyage du bateau mais ta plaie risque de se rouvrir. Donc tu-... »

La porte claqua à la volé me faisant sursauté une nouvelle fois.

« Capitaine ! »

Un homme essoufflé doté d'une des combinaisons blanches se trouvait au pas de la porte. Il portait une sorte de casquette-chapka sur lequel était marqué « Penguin » en majuscule. Je reconnu le pirate qui avait discuté avec le géant lors de mon premier réveil sur le navire.

« Ca-Capitaine, dit-il peinant à reprendre sa respiration.

Qu'y a-t-il Penguin ? »

Attendez ! Son prénom était écrit sur son couvre-chef ? C'était complètement ridicule !

« Un navire de la Marine est en vu !

Et pourquoi en fais-tu tout un plat ? »

Un sifflement aiguë retenti. Merde. Je bloquai ma respiration et me tins fortement au lit. Le Chirurgien fronça les sourcils et en fit de même. Une explosion nous vrilla les tympans avant que le navire ne tremble violemment. Ledit Penguin perdit l'équilibre mais se releva prit de panique.

« C'est un Vice-Amiral Capitaine ! »

J'adoptai une expression irritée. Pourquoi cela arrivait-il maintenant ?


End file.
